Espectros
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Certos fantasmas do passado nunca deixam de nos assombrar. - SimbaNala - Presente para Ms. Cookie


**Espectros**

-

_Certos fantasmas do passado nunca deixam de nos assombrar._

_-_

_Presente para Ms. Cookie_

_-_

Não eram raros os momentos, mesmo depois de assumir o trono e ver-se tão ocupado com todas essas tarefas, que se pegava pensando no fantasma de seu pai, o grande Mufasa, a assombrá-lo. Isso não deveria mais acontecer e Simba se forçava a tentar apagar aquilo da memória – ou ao menos não pensar durante tanto tempo. Seu pai havia sido bastante claro quando pediu que assumisse o trono sem se apegar às sombras do passado.

Entretanto, era realmente difícil encarar-se nas águas e ver o próprio reflexo sem enxergar nele seu grande herói e o maior rei que já havia existido em todo aquele reino. Às vezes, quando não conseguia dormir ou era desperto de algum pesadelo, ele se pegava observando as estrelas, em cima da Pedra do Rei.

Aquilo era melancólico, mas o fazia recordar-se de um certo momento no passado quando, desobedecendo à todas as ordens de Mufasa, aventurou-se com Nala no Cemitério dos Elefantes, apenas para provar para seu tio Scar – seu odioso e agora morto, tio Scar – que era um filhote corajoso.

Lembrava-se de como seu pai aparecera para salvá-los, ignorando a todos os perigos que pudessem estar presentes naquele lugar. O seu olhar duro e o modo como assustou aquelas hienas sem pestanejar, enchiam Simba de um orgulho que não parecia ter de si próprio. Seu pai sim era um grande herói, um leão a se admirar.

Agora, erguendo os olhos para as estrelas, lembrava-se das palavras ditas após a bronca levada por colocar, não apenas a si próprio, mas também Nala e Zazu em um perigo sem igual.

"Os grandes reis do passado habitam o céu, Simba. Um dia, quando o Sol se por para mim e você se tornar rei, minha estrela brilhará ao lado deles."

Simba riu, imaginando que esse dia jamais chegaria para seu pai. Ele era um herói e Simba havia aprendido que heróis jamais morriam, por mais que salvassem as pessoas ao seu redor. Seu pai era a maior prova disso, pensava.

Mas ele havia sido tirado de si por uma grande ironia do destino e tudo o que Simba viu-se capaz de fazer foi fugir para longe, tendo a promessa de que não voltaria nunca mais para a terra onde agora governava. Suspirou, debruçando-se perto da ponta da pedra. Viu os primeiros raios de sol começarem a brilhar no horizonte, anunciando o início de um novo dia e o fim de outra noite insone e mal dormida.

"De novo perdido em pensamentos, Simba?" A voz preguiçosa e ferrenha jamais deixaria de anima-lo, mesmo que minimamente. Sua amiga de infância e agora maior companheira era sempre capaz de arrancar-lhe um sorriso matinal.

"Estava apenas me recordando do passado, Nala." Respondeu, erguendo de leve a cabeça para olha-la. Lentamente, ela se aproximou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"O passado ficou para trás, você devia aproveitar o presente e pensar no futuro." Firme em suas palavras, Simba enxergava nela a companheira ideal com quem compartilharia o restante de seus dias. Se havia alguém capaz de tira-lo daquele estado deplorável, esse alguém era ela.

"É, acho que tem razão." Sentou-se ao seu lado, esfregando a juba manhosamente contra seu peito.

"Acho melhor você se apressar, sua filha já está esperando para irem caçar como prometeu." Lambeu-lhe de leve a face, afastando-o.

"Ah, eu tinha me esquecido completamente!" Exclamou. "É melhor eu me apressar." Esfregou o focinho contra o dela em um beijo carinhoso, e apressou-se, parando apenas quando já estava pouco distante. "E, Nala..." Chamou-a.

"Sim?" A leoa virou-se na sua direção, dando a ele aquele olhar ferino tão dela.

"Obrigado." Sorriu, antes de virar-se e correr para alcançar a filha. Já previa as broncas mal-humoradas que ela lhe daria por atrasar-se justo naquele dia.

"Bobinho." Ela diria, quando ele já tivesse se afastado e tomaria seu lugar, deitando-se ali. Porque, às vezes, Simba precisava de um pequeno empurrãozinho para saber que era um rei tão bom quanto Mufasa.

**X**

**N/A:**

Er...oi?

Sim, olá!

Para acompanhar minha titia nesta jornada louca e desenfreada de começar a fazer fics da Disney, resolvi fazer uma que já tinha me prometido há tanto tempo, mas que guardei tão bem na memória que acabei me esquecendo!

Uma fic de Lion King centrada no Simba, porque eu amo ele.

Claro, não é meu personagem favorito, mas a morte do Mufasa sempre foi algo que mexeu comigo. Foi a única cena de filme que me fez cair em prantos e eu falo sério. Sou tão insensível quanto uma pedra.

Penso que ele não superou isso numa boa, é algo que mostra no Kingdom Hearts 2 também. Mesmo assim, eu gosto de relembrar essa cena e nada melhor que um final Simba/Nala para animar as coisas, não? 8)

Como vocês podem ver, a cena se passa pouco depois da Kiara nascer. Ela deve estar com alguns meses e infernizando tanto a vida do Simba quanto ele infernizava a do Mufasa.

Enfim, a N/A está tomando proporções catastróficas maiores que a fic. Decidi presentear a minha titia, porque somos fãs da Disney, yeah!

Espero que goste, tia!

**Será que alguém lê essas coisas pra deixar reviews?**


End file.
